The present invention relates to a charging device with battery detection and protection function, especially to a charging device providing battery detection and protection function by exploiting the characteristics of pole assembly of battery.
The conventional Ni battery set generally provides voltage of 3.0V, 4.5V and 6V by combination of 1.2-1.3V batteries. The conventional Pb battery generally provides 6V or 12V voltage by combination of a plurality poles. For example, a 12V Pb battery can be realized by a six-pole assembly and each pole provides 2.0-2.3 V alone. If one of the poles has problem, the overall voltage provided by the 12V Pb battery with six poles is only 10.0-11.5V. The Ni and Pb battery is generally provided with full-charging or capacity detection unit to discriminate the charging condition thereof. However, the full-charging or capacity detection unit may mistake the failure of electrode for insufficient charging condition. As a result, the battery may be exploded due to continuous charging.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a charging device with battery detection and protection function by exploiting the characteristics of pole assembly of battery.
In one aspect of the invention, the charging device of the present invention has a controlling circuit between a charging circuit and a battery and using the characteristics of pole assembly of battery for battery detection and protection function.
In another aspect of the invention, the charging device of the present invention can prevent the explosion of battery due to charging of damaged battery.